borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunken Sea: Weapon Crate Locations
These are the weapons crate locations for Sunken Sea. There are 23 weapons crates in this large area. __FORCETOC__ Central Road Section: Red Crate There is a section of highway in the south of the map, above the area where Skyscraper is found. At one end, a broken section of highway forms a makeshift ramp for a Racer to jump onto the upper section. At the far end, behind a crashed yellow bus, a red chest can be found. 2011-07-06_00006.jpg|Map of the location 2011-07-06_00004.jpg|The crate is behind this bus 2011-07-06_00005.jpg|the crate Overpass Camp In the middle of the map there is a broken off highway section with a camp on top of the highway and under it. Crate #1: White When you approach the camp from the west on the ground and fight off the inhabitants, there is a white chest on the eastern part of the ground floor camp, close to the ramp that leads topside. 2011-07-07_00043.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00044.jpg|the crate Crate #2: Red When you fight your way through the topside camp, on the west end just where the highway breaks, there's a red chest. It is west of the generator you have to destroy for the Power Leechmission. 2011-07-07_00046.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00045.jpg|crate Crate #3: Crimson Lance Northwest of the red chest there's a chain holding a small platform in the gap between 2 highway sections. There's a crimson chest on that platform. 2011-07-07_00047.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00048.jpg|look over the ledge to see the crate 2011-07-07_00049.jpg|jump down to get it Northeast Camp Northeast of the Overpass Camp and east of the prison there's another bandit camp where you open the Took valve for Purple Juice!. It has a large pump that makes the earth shudder. Crate #1: Red Exactly north of this pump, at the top of the central set of platforms there's a red chest (with a loot midgetinside). 2011-07-07_00051.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00050.jpg|the crate Crate #2: Red In the eastern end of the same camp there's another red chest on top of 2 boxes. 2011-07-07_00053.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00052.jpg|the crate Hubby Number One's Place Crate #1: Red There is a red weapon's chest inside Moxxi's husband's house (the house that you use as a ramp to enter the Lockdown Palace). Use the sheet metal path that goes all the way around the house to get inside. When facing the ramp, the path can be seen on the left side. 2011-07-06_00007.jpg|This is the house 2011-07-06_00008.jpg|Location on the map 2011-07-06_00009.jpg|The crate Crate #2: Red There is a ledge on the opposite face of the rock from the ramp you use to get on the rock from the highway. To get to this chest, you drop down on the outcropping to the side of the house and continue counterclockwise around the face of the rock. You will need to vault across a small ledge just before the chest. 5.jpg|The map location of the chest. Ignore the background, I'm currently falling off the ledge in front of the chest. Unknownredchestsunkensea4.jpg|The path to follow to get to the chest. Note the jump. Unknownredchestsunkensea2.jpg|The location of the chest relative to the entire rock. Southern Overlook: Red Crate There is a platform built over the abyss to the south of the map near where drifters spawn. A red chest is located at the edge of the platform that overlooks the abyss. 2011-07-06_00010.jpg|This is what the platform looks like 2011-07-06_00011.jpg|Here's the location on the map 2011-07-06_00012.jpg|The crate Northeast Corner: Red Crate There's an alcove in the northeast corner of the map. There's a long section of canyon that requires you to get out of your vehicle where midget raiders spawn. Halfway through, the alcove juts off to the northwest. There are four spawn-shacks for midgets and the crate is there. Three medium-sized waves of midgets will spawn when you get close to the crate. 2011-07-06 00003.jpg|Map of the alcove location. 2011-07-06 00002.jpg|View of the alcove and the suspicious shack. 2011-07-06 00001.jpg|View of the crate. Worlds Largest Bullet Crate #1: White The world's largest bullet is on display in a camp in the southern part of the map. Just north of the bullet lies a white chest. 2011-07-06_00013.jpg|Entrance to world's largest bullet. 2011-07-06_00014.jpg|Location on the map 2011-07-06_00015.jpg|The crate Crate #2: White Next to the vending machines inside the shack / container. You have to jump to get inside to get to the chest. Southeast Camp The southeast camp has 2 red crates and 1 white crate. They are guarded by a large number of bandits and psychos. Crate #1: Red One of the red crates is on top of some containers in the middle of the camp and is easiest to reach by jumping on an explosive barrel. If that barrel gets destroyed, you may have to just jump from the ground to open and grab the items from the chest. Crate #2: White Continue past the first red crate into the camp and straight ahead you see a white chest near the wall. Beware of surprise psycho runs that can emerge from the caves. Crate #3: Red Under the leaning rocket / tower sits the second red chest. Billboard: Red Crate Behind the Billboard just southwest of Midgetville is a red weapon chest behind a shack. Simply jump from the highway to reach it. 2011-07-06_00016.jpg|The billboard you're looking for 2011-07-06_00017.jpg|The shack behind the billboard 2011-07-06_00019.jpg|Location on the map 2011-07-06_00018.jpg|The crate Midgetville In Midgetville there are 2 white chests, 2 red chests, and 1 crimson lance chest. The lance chest must be jumped to from above on the south end of the area. One red chest is on a roof midway up the complex on the east side. The other red chest is on a raised platform to the south, hanging below the highway. One white chest is on the north side of the complex midway up and the other is at the very top next to the new-u station. The chests are described below in the order you would reach them if you start at the new-u station on the highway and begin to descend into Midgetville. Crate #1: White Start at the highway at the south end of Midgetville. At the entrance by the new-u station there is an obviously placed crate. 2011-07-06_00020.jpg|The new u station 2011-07-06_00021.jpg|The crate 2011-07-06_00022.jpg|The location Crate #2: Crimson Lance This chest is located inside a shack by itself off to the left. It can be reached by a running jump from either the metal platform where midgets attack or a smaller, easier jump from the highway above. 2011-07-06_00023.jpg|This is the shack with the crate in it. You need to take a running jump off the ledge. 2011-07-06_00024.jpg|Map location 2011-07-06_00025.jpg|The crate Crate #3: Red Jump to the ground and fight the midgets. Then start working your way back up. Keep an eye out for this building on the far east side, jutting out from the complex. Midgets will spawn from here, and there's a crate on top. You can jump to it from the little box on the left side. 2011-07-06_00029.jpg|View from far for context 2011-07-06_00030.jpg|location on the map 2011-07-06_00031.jpg|the crate Crate #4: Red From the previous chest, move up to the top of that section of Midgetville. You should see the crate from there. Jump along the three ledges surrounding the pillar to get to it. 2011-07-06_00026.jpg|View of the crate from far for context 2011-07-06_00028.jpg|Location on the map 2011-07-06_00027.jpg|The crate Crate #5: White Keep working your way up and when you get to the far north platform you should see the white crate next to the pillar. 2011-07-06_00032.jpg|The location 2011-07-06_00033.jpg|The crate Northwest Camp There's a camp northwest of the prison as well. This one is filled with the naval mines and a variety of midgets. There is a pump in the middle of the camp. Crate #1: White As soon as you get to the camp go up the walkway to the left. At the top there's a little shack with the crate in it. 2011-07-07_00037.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00036.jpg|the crate Crate #2: Red East of the pump, at the far east wall of the camp. 2011-07-07_00041.jpg|map location 2011-07-07_00039.jpg|the crate